Ho ho ho!
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: Sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas little boy. - AxelRoxas/AkuRoku


He felt like a _fool._

It was the day before Christmas, aka Christmas eve, and Axel had somehow managed to get the worst shift for being the store Santa – and it wasn't even his job, he was only meant to be working as one of the elves, but _nooo_ the guy who was meant to be Santa today was sick and they couldn't get anyone else in so they (being the store management in charge of the 'Santa _exhibit_') figured 'Hey, why not get the tall, skinny, red-headed guy with tattoos to be Santa' – because he was _obviously_ the best option.

So here he was sitting in a large, red, uncomfortable chair built like a thrown, in an outfit made for a man more than twice his size, which he wasn't sure when it had last actually gotten washed because it smelled like old man, with pillows shoved in his shirt to give him the big 'Santa' belly, despite how unrealistic it actually looked, a false white beard for 'authenticity' – it itched like crazy, he feared nits - and a floppy Santa hat with an annoying pompom to cover his red, _red_ hair.

Oh and you can't forget the fact that they made him cover his tattoos with make-up. _The bastards._

All morning he'd had screaming, grubby children sitting in his lap – god only knows where they'd been - and tugging on his clothes and beard – one little demon... uh. _child_ nearly de-bearded him earlier. - all demanding expensive presents and basically being the annoying little shits that they were.  
_Yeah_. He wasn't a children person.

Currently a little brunette girl was sitting on his knee listing all the things she wanted, counting her fingers as she spoke, "... and the barbie dream house... and wonderland barbie... and the caravan-"  
He just nodded dumbly as she spoke before ruffling her hair and replying with a "If you're good then we'll see." before giving her a candy-cane and sending her off, mentally preparing himself for the next small child.

"Look, _look!_ Roxy! It's _Santa!_" he heard the hyper-active squeal of a young girl and resisted the urge to introduce his palm to his face. _Why?_

A small blonde girl – maybe a about five years old, bounded towards him, she was wearing a pretty little white dress, and a white jacket with a fake fur trim.  
She skidded to a halt before him and held out her arms – apparently expecting to be lifted onto his lap – batting her eyelashes at him innocently.  
Giving an internal groan he pulled her up, and began his little speech, "Hello there, and what's your name little girl?" - he felt like a creep _every time_ he had to say that – she giggled and wriggled to seat herself more comfortably on his lap,  
"My name is Naminé." she beamed up at him.

For a _child_, she was pretty cute. Big blue eyes, pale blonde hair, a cute little baby face and a high pitched little squeaking voice.

"And what would you like for Christmas Naminé?" he asked, a small smile making it's way onto his face, some kids you can't help but smile at, she was one of them.  
Naminé pursed her lips and tapped at her chin, 'deep in thought' before turning to him with a determined look on her face, "What do _you_ want for Christmas Santa?"  
He blinked and could only stare dumbly at her for a moment "What do _I_ want for Christmas?" he asked slightly stunned, no one ever really asked him that any more...  
She nodded her head vigorously in response.  
"Well... I guess... I'd like someone to spend the holidays with..." he answered truthfully.  
Lately his parents had taken to going off on cruises during the Christmas season and this year all his friends were elsewhere, there was no-one to celebrate with him.  
"You mean apart from the elves?" she giggled.  
"Yeah," he sighed, "Apart from my elves."  
"You can have my brother." she smiled up at him, "He's really nice, and lots of fun. You'd love him, and he could keep you company _all_ the time!" at this she clapped her hands excitedly.  
He decided to humour her, "Oh, and who's your brother?"  
She pointed to a short blonde boy waiting in line. The kid looked about thirteen years old.  
"Uh, I think he may be a bit young..." Axel dead-panned.  
Naminé shook her head "He's older than he looks. And you're young so... yeah."  
He raised an eyebrow, did she not see the white beard signifying his (apparent) old age.  
She leaned up to whisper in his ear "I know you're not _really_ Santa. He's at the North-pole getting the presents ready. Plus Santa doesn't have red hair. But you can have my brother anyway... he can be my gift to you!" and with that she proceeded to snatch a candy-cane from the basket nearby and jump off his lap, waving as she walked away "Bye Santa! Enjoy your gift!", then she took off running past the blonde boy in line to a group of older boys calling out,"Demy! Look what Santa gave me!" and flinging herself at a tall blonde boy with his hair styled like the mutant baby of a mullet bred with a mohawk.

Axel stared after her kind of shocked before shaking his head and turning to the children again. Next in line was...  
The blonde boy who was 'Naminé's gift to him'.

The blonde shuffled forwards to stand before Axel, head ducked, seemingly in embarrassment.  
Axel raised an eyebrow, "Well, are you going to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?"  
He saw the blondes ears flush red, before the boy cautiously moved to sit on his lap.  
"Aren't you a little old for this kid?" Axel asked his voice a little strained – the kid was heavier than all the past ones... his legs would probably fall asleep.  
The blonde whipped his head up to glare, pretty blue eyes sparkling, "I'm _not_ a kid!"  
Axel snorted, "Says the boy currently sitting on Santa's lap."  
Said boy was admittedly cute, a baby face like his little sister, pretty blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair that was swept to the side...  
But he was so obviously _under-age_ so Axel tried to shut his mind up.  
… and Axel didn't like kids anyway.  
… He definitely didn't like this kid.  
… No way.

"... It's for a dare." the blonde muttered head ducked down again to stare at his lap as his fingers twisted together nervously.  
"Hmm?" Axel cocked his head – that was a new one.  
"My friends dared me to sit on your lap like all the little kids – _they thought I would blend in._" the last part said was dead-panned and he apparently felt distaste towards what his friends thought.  
"Aren't your friends a bit old? I'm assuming their the ones with your sister – who currently seem to be laughing at us..." The group of boys all looked somewhere around seventeen to nineteen, and they were all staring at Axel and the blonde with smirks plastered on their faces.  
"I'm the same age as them..." a quiet admittance so soft, Axel wasn't entirely sure he actually heard it at all.  
Axel leered, "Oh, and how old would that be _little boy?_"  
"... eighteen." the blonde shot him a glare again.  
"Surely you jest!" the blonde was fun to tease Axel found.  
Cute and fun to tease, and... not under-age? This was proving to be promising.  
"Sadly no."  
Then it hit him,"Wait, wait, wait. You're eighteen... and you're seeing Santa?" Come on... what self respecting eighteen year old would?  
"I told you... it's for a dare!" … oh _yeah_.  
"_Ahuh_, I think you just wanted to sit on my lap."  
The blonde spluttered "W-_what?_" his face darkening to a pretty shade of pink.

"You know what your sister said? - sweet kid by the way – She said that you would be her gift to me." Axel waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde, who scoffed and pushed his shoulder,  
"She can't just give me away!"  
Axel pouted and whined,"But it's the season of giving Blondie!"  
"I don't care. And my name is not _'Blondie'_, it's Roxas."  
Ya-y. A name to place to a pretty face.  
"_Bawww_. Won't you keep a lonely man company?"  
Roxas raised an eyebrow and sneered, "Shouldn't you refrain from hitting on the small children _Santa?_"  
"So your admitting to be a small child, huh?"  
"N-no!" protested the blonde, as internally Axel smirked.  
"You can't have it both ways Blondie." he jeered.  
The blonde pouted, "I can have it anyway I want."  
"Well, wanna have it _my_ way?" said with suggestive eyebrow waggling again.  
"_No._"  
"So mean." Axel pouted and turned his face away.  
"Life's cruel, get used to it. I've done my dare, now I'm leaving."

The blonde stood up and looked down at Axel with a frown. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper handing it to the redhead muttering a quick,"Merry Christmas." before quickly walking over to his friends.

Axel opened the note (which was actually a napkin from a smoothie place at the mall) and smoothed it out, the writing looked a bit rushed and the note read;

_'Hey Red, I saw you before your shift started. My friends dared me to go up to you when you were dressed as Santa, I had to give you a note confessing my apparent 'undying love'. You're hot. But it was too awkward to hit on Santa. There's something deeply wrong with hitting on an icon of your childhood... anyway. Here's my number, give me a call when your out of that fat suit. Love Roxas. P.S Now I know what to tell Santa what I want for Christmas – don't worry if a fat man kidnaps you in the middle of the night.'_

A mobile number was scrawled out beneath the note.

He glanced up to see Roxas looking at him, the blonde winked and held a hand up in the universal 'call me' sign.  
He took it all back.  
This was the best shift ever, and being Santa was awesome.  
Especially when you get cute blondes asking you to take off your clothes then call them.  
Roxas wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

A/N: I was running on like no sleep when I wrote this and I was working all day today - well yesterday now. It's officially Christmas! so MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! xoxo

And yes, lame pick up lines aren't only for Axel, Roxas uses them too 8D

It's been fixed up a bit now. ;D


End file.
